Making A New Future
by Night Fangz
Summary: In order to change the future of Konoha, they must travel back in time. In order to overcome obstacles they must work as a team. In order to save the ones they love and themselves, they must beat the pedophile named Orochimaru. Good Luck Naru, Saku,& Sasu
1. Prologue

**Kimi:** I just wanted to let all of you know. My two stories, Academy for the Richa and Famous & Not So Innocent are stories that will be upsdated when I am really bored or I just feel like it. I'm sorry, but if you would like some chapters out then tell me, although do it nocely please. Anywyas, Seeing as how I have been reading time travel pics for the past eight hours, yes I know that I have absolutely no life but hey, I've got only one more exam to do (tomorrow) and then I'm free for summer vay-cay. Anyways, I've decided to do another atempt at a time travel fic. This time the pairing is SasuSaku. I usually don't support this pairing, but one of my friends showed me some really cute and sad amv's with them as the main couple and I could not hate this couple anymore. So here is the story, now if my oh-so kind brother would please do the disclaimer.

**Hidan:** My baby sister does not own Naruto, nor does she own any songs that may or may not be used, unless she says that they are hers.

**Kimi:** Wow, not one single cuss in that sentence. Why?

**Hidan:** Ask our green spandex wearing father.

**Kimi:** Oh, and just so all of you know, me and Hidan are the children of Maito Gai. Sorry, but our family is pretty messed up. Enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Prologue**

**Written By: Hidan's Sister (Kimi)**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

"Sakura-chan!"

Those who were near enough or had heard the yell from the blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi stopped what they were doing. Even the enemy nins stopped to see what had happened. Those who were from Konoha or Suna made some very audible gasps and cries. Some even started to yell out some very descriptive ways to kill the person who had dared plunge a katana through Konoha's Cherry Angel. The Cherry Angel, Haruno Sakura, lay on the ground gasping for breath as blood oozed out of every cut, gash, and burn on her porcelin body. A lone katana impaled her stomach as blood began to flow out of the newly created wound. She shut her eyes tightly trying to not scream from the pain, she tried not to cry as she felt her life slipping away.

"Sakura-chan!"

Forcing herself to look into tear filled blue eyes she forced a small smile onto her delicate, heart shaped face.

"Ari..gato, Naru-kun. Sasu-kun."

With her last breath she made the two mentioned men look at her now unmoving, probaably cold, dead body. The only female on team seven. The only female that had managed to make the last Uchiha see all his mistakes and accepted him when he came back to the village the first time. The only female who knew how to control Kyuubi when he lashed out. The only female who seemed to make everyone's day better and could save and kill a person with her medical techniques, was now dead. Thanks to the thought to be dead Orochimaru.

"S-Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Saku-chan!"

"Forehead!"

"Kura!"

...

...

...

...

"SAKURA!"

Blue eys and onyx eyes looked at the now cackling snake sannin. Said man went over to the pinkette and roughly pulled his katana out. More blood spilled as her licked the blade with his disgustingly long tongue. His yellow eyes looked over everyone who had cried out the dead girl's name. His eyes stopping on two males, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru frowned slightly as he saw his ex-apprentice spill a few tears over the dead girl. She must've meant a lot to him if to have him, the last Uchiha, show something as emotional as tears.

"Kukuku, seems as if I should have let this girl lived," Orochimaru had to hold himself from going out into a full blown grin when he saw the Uzumkai male and Uchiha male tense up and face him.

"Should have left her to live and could have been used as bait. Hmm, she might have been able to produce me some heirs while at it. Kukukuku."

"Shut up you freakin' snake!" growled the blonde.

Naruto's blue eyes became red as Sasuke's eyes went from onyx to the sharingan state. Both of them took their fighting stances and prepared to attack the snake summoner.

"Kukuku, all this anger for me just because I killed a little, weak, pathetic, pink haired brat?"

That had done it. Uzumaki and Uchiha charged at the pale man in blind rage. The three fought on as the others watched. Those who dared to, ran over to the dead pinkette and carried her to a safer distance from the fighting shinobi. The fight only lasted for several minutes until you could hear two different voices yell out.

Many could hear the shrieks of pain coming from the dying snake sannin. They could also hear the wheezing of the two Konoha shinobi. Once all the dust and the jutsus that required chakra wore off people could see the dead Orochimaru with many shurikens, senbons, kunais, and two katanas impaling his body. You would also be able to see Sasuke and Naruto limping their way over to the Konoha and Suna nins. When they arrived they collapsed.

"Br-bring us t-t-to Sa-*cough* ku*gasp*ra," Naruto wheezed.

"Pl-please *violent coughing*," Sasuke added.

Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kakashi picked up the two dying men and placed them on either side of the pinkette. Sasuke put Sakura's right hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Naruto did the same, but with Sakura's left hand.

"See you*cough*soon Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled weakly.

"We're*cough* coming," Sasuke grimaced.

"Team seven*coughs and gasps*forever!" the two boys muttered loud enough to let those close enough to hear them.

That day, the war had stopped. Orochimaru was finally defeated. Sakura was killed by him, but was soon avenged by her team mates since her gennin days. Sasuke and Naruto, after defeating Orochimaru and being placed next to their friend, died moments later. A funeral was held for them as Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata who was Uzumaki Hinata, and Lady Tsunade had the honour of adding Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's names to be with the other K.I.A shinobis and kunoichis of Konoha.

That day, three people, one kunoichi and two shinobis, made their last dying wish. A wish to go back in time, and to make a new and better future for Konoha. That day, after the carvings of theri names and their funerals, time stopped and slowly rewind to the day the members of team seven met their sensei and became a team and family.


	2. Teams

**Kimi: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Ok, here is the first chapter to Making A New Future. Enjoy :)

**Hidan:** Kimi does not own Naruto nor any songs that may pop up.

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter One**

**Written By: Hidan's Sister (Kimi)**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

In the Haruno household, eleven years earlier, a twelve year old girl was being woken up by the sound of her mother's voice. Wait! Mother's voice? Sakura sat up abruptly, causing her self to become slightly dizzy from the immediate blood rush. Shaking off the dizziness, Sakura shakily made her way to her full length mirror. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, she and her Inner fainted from shock.

In the Uzumaki apartment, Naruto woke up from his dream about ramen and Hinata. Wait! Waking up? Naruto clumsily made his way to his bathroom mirror and yipped and laughed. He was alive, but then he looked once more in the mirror. He noticed that he was a twelve year old once more. This time he chuckled nervously and fell on the floor, twitching and muttering about how heaven was wacked up.

In the Uchiha district, Sasuke woke up with a very sore head. His reaction to finding himself was different from his two team mates. He slowly walked to a mirror and looked at his reflection. He was twelve and was probably slower than when he was a twenty-three year old. A smirk made his way to his face and he ran his fingers through his hair. Just to make sure, he checked his neck for signs of the curse mark. Nope. Nada. So his mother was right. He and his team mates had gone back in time eleven years. As Sasuke was drifting on towards the light when he died he was met by his mother. Uchiha Mikoto. She told him that the Uchiha clan, the Fourth Hokage, and Sakura's parents had seen what happened. Their time to die was supposed to happen later than it did. So the group decided to help turn back time and allow the three of them to try and fix the future of Konoha, and for themselves.

Sighing, Sasuke made his way to his bathroom and got ready for the day. He would have to tell Naruto and Sakura why they were back to being twelve year olds. But first, he needed to know what the date was and if he still had any tomatoes left.

After her fainting spell, Sakura managed to put on a happy face as she hummed her way through her morning ritual. After changing her outfit to black ninja shorts, a red tanktop with the Haruno symbol on the back, and tied her hair up into a bun with a few strands framing her heart shaped face. She slipped on her ninja sandals, strapped her weapons pouch onto her thigh and made her way to the kitchen. She kissed both her parents on the cheek, grabbed an apple, and made her way to the academy. Before she left though she checked the date, and sure enought today was they day they were assigned teams. Finishing off her apple and throwing it into a nearby trash can, the pinkette walked to the academy.

After waking up, Naruto looked at the time, swore, and quickly got changed into a black and orange jumpsuit, one that showed that he had abs, nice abs for a twelve year old, and had the red circle swirl on the back. He made his cup ramen and scarfed it down, and somehow managed not to burn his throat or tongue with the scalding hot food and made his way out of his apartment and onto the streets of Konoha. Today he was going to be placed onto a team and he knew exactly who would be on his.

Sasuke was heading out of the house in his old gennin outfit. He made his way to the academy and went into his usual seat. He placed his elbows onto the table and folded his hands. He was kind of not wanting to hear the fangirls, especially when he just got killed, sent back in time, and was a bit cranky from hitting his head when he opened the refrigerator. He swore that it was supposed to open the other way.

Soon the students came pouring in. Like he thought, the fangirls started to crowd around him, squealing annoyingly. This time the blonde, Ino, was there instead of racing Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, he had to make sure not to act too un-Uchiha like when he saw her. After all, he did cry when she died. Soon, the dobe, a.k.a Uzumaki NAruto, came in shouting how ramen tasted awesome and whatnot.

"Dobe."

Said boy turned and saw the twelve year old Uchiha surrounded by his annoying fangirls.

"What'd you say Teme?"

"Hn...Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me Dobe Teme!"

"Hn...Dobe."

"Grrr, Teme!"

"Dobe."

The classroom door opened and there in the doorway stood a humming Sakura, of course, in a completely different outfit. Some of the boys gawked at her form. Apparently she did have a chest when she was twelve, who knew? Naruto tried glaring at any boy who would wolf whistle or start calling for Sakura to come show them a few tricks.

"Unless you feel like having your whole body in a cast then I suggest you remove your hand from my ass," Sakura said, still smiling.

The boy, unnamed to them, quickly took his hand away from said area and found the desk top quite ineteresting. Continuing to hum she made her way to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto on top of the desk like before. And just like the last time he was bumped by the person behind him, but before his or the Uchiha's lips could meet, Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar and stopped them at the last minute.

"Baka."

"Eheh, Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Naru-baka," Sakura faced Sasuke and smiled. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

He stared at her before smirking.

"Ohayo."

Before the fangirls could pounce on Sakura and Naruto for being too close to their Sasuke-kun, Iruka came in and told everyone to find a seat. Naruto picked up Sakura and plopped her into the seat next to him and Sasuke, her being in the middle. Iruka cleared his throat and went on about how they would be put into teams and given a jounin sensei. He finally got to team seven and SAkura's smile got bigger, NAruto's grin got bigger, and Sasuke even had a small smile.

"Team seven will have Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto jumped up and started dancing, Sakura giggled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes while continuing to smirk.

"Ahem, Naruto, please sit down and let me finish with naming the teams," Iruka scolded.

"Eheh, sorry Iruka sensei."

"Team eight has Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. After lunch break all of you must be in this classroom to meet up with your jounin instructor. If you are not here they will leave and will meet you the next day at seven in the morning at the academy. Good luck."

Iruka left and the teams began heading out to lunch. Teams seven, eight, and ten stayed behind. Ino was glaring at Sakura who ignored it and went to talk to Shikamaru about some stuff. Ino huffed and went to go bug Sasuke. Naruto walked over to the Hyuga heiress and started chatting with her happily. She, in reutrn, turned a bright shade of red, but managed to not faint. The others just looked on.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were happy inside, glad that they could see their friends again. Even though they don't remember. This time the future of Konoha will change, for the better.


	3. Sensei & Introducing Ourselves Again

**Kimi: **Again, thanks for the reviews!~ I really appreciate them. So here is the next chapter to Making A New Future :) Also, there will be a poll on my account, please take it and the poll will end on Monday which is in three days. It is about my new penname, but I know that I've been changing it a lot, but there is this one person who won't stop bitchin' about it, so, yeah. Help me out! There will be a poll saying whether or not I should change it, then starting tuesday, if more people say yes there will be five different pennames to choose from. Thank you and again, sorry, but this person won't stop bitchin' about it and it's getting on my nerves. Again, thank you and enjoy :)

**Hidan:** Kimi does not own Naruto nor any songs that may pop up.

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Two**

**Written By: Kimi**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

After lunch team seven went back to the classroom later than they should have. They knew that their sensei would be late, given that it would have been weird if he was on time for once. He was never on time, unless you tricked, but then he wouldn't show up until later that afternoon or the next day. Naruto decided to do a better prank than the last time, considering the eraser over the door thing was so over used. Sasuke and Sakura were just quiet, not unusual for Sasuke, but for Sakura, very unusual.

"Sakura?"

Her emerlad green eyes looked up into his onyx ones.

"Are you okay?'

"I'm fine...no. How did we get sent back eleven years? I'm supposed to be dead. The war was supposed to be over after you two defeated Orochimaru."

"Sakura-chan," this time Naruto spoke. "We died after we defeated Orochimaru. We used up the last of our chakra to avenge you."

"Bakas," tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Hn. My clan, your parents, and Naruto's father came to me. They told me that our time wasn't up. They were given permission to send us back to stop this war from ever happening, to save Konoha, and to save ourselves."

Sakura and Naruto were shocked. Sakura wiped her tears and Naruto smiled.

"I knew you keeping you around was a good thing, Teme!" Naruto laughed as he pat Sasuke's back, quite hard.

"Shut it Dobe."

A laugh. The two males looked at the pinkette with shocked looks. It had been a while since Sakura truly laughed. At least two years, since that was how long the war has been going on for. It was a nice sound. It sounded sweet and warm. Well, that was how Sakura is, sweet and warm. Anyways, after gawking at her the door opened and a bucket with kunais came down on the person who dodged them. They stepped onto a wire which triggered a new trap which was a net and again, the person dodged. The last trap was then triggered and paintballs came flying out of nowhere and hitting their target. The room was silent for a minute and soon it was filled with laughter.

Sakura was holding onto her stomach which was now in pain from laughing too much. If she laughed any harder she might actually die from laughing, which is possible. Naruto was on the ground rolling with laughter and trying to get some air into his deprived lungs. Sasuke, however, was laughing in his seat and was trying his hardest to not be too un-Uchiha like. Yeah, too late now.

The poor person who had stepped into Naruto's better version of the earser over the door thing was none other than Hatake Kakashi. And the look on his face made the trio laugh even harder. On his head was a broken egg and its yolk and whites were all over his hair and were running down his face.

"My first impression of you, brats and I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

He poofed away and the trio slowly made there way up, because if they didn't they would have a hard time going up the stairs at a fast pace while laughing.

Soon, they reached the top and Kakashi was still drenched in paint splatters and the egg. The egg's shell was on his head and made it look like a white bump. In his hand was none other than the porn novel written by Jiraiya.

"Sorry about that sensei, the trap was made so that only experienced ninja would be able to excape," Sakura said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, _'Did she just say that we weren't experienced?'_ Inner Kakashi thought.

Kakashi cleared his throat and put away the orange covered monstrosity.

"Ok, I want the three of you to introdyce yourselves. Telling your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams/goals."

"Why don't you go first. You seem kinda suspicious. We are supposed to have a talented jounin and all you managed to dodge was the bucket of kunais," Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, but complied, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, a fair ammount of dislikes, a few hobbies which I am not going to tell brats like you. And dreams/goals? Hmm, never really thought about that." His visible eye creased upward as he smiled, "Ok, Blondie is first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my new team, friends (once I get them), being a ninja, and helping others. I dislike the three minute wait for ramen to cook, I also dislike traitors, people who judge others by what is in them. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Teme and Sakura-chan, and working hard to be accepted by others. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage anyone has ever seen and to wed Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto's famous mega-watt smile was once again being blinding as usual. At least he isn't like Gai and Lee, *shudders*.

"Interesting, ok, Pinky is next."

Sakura smiled sweetly making her two team mates pray that Kakashi would live. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are friends, my team mates, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and learning new ways to save people. My dislikes are being called Pinky, Shorty, Forhead (only Ino can call me that), and Billboard Brow (only Ino can call me that). I also dislike pedophiles who have a thing for finding new bodies and can summon a huge snake. My dream is to become one of the top medic nins to be recognized in all the villages and by all shinobi and kunoichi. I also want to develop my own techniques which can only be done by those who hold a certain type of chakra. I also would like to have a family when I am of age. Oh and call me Pinky again and I will punch you from Suna, to Sound, and then back."

Kakashi chuckled nervously, _'She kinda scares me. But so far interesting, I was told she was a fangirl who couldn't fight, but had the brains.'_ "Next is the Uchiha."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, the Dobe, Sakura, and any one who is my friend. I dislike snake sannins who are defined as a pedophile. I dislike those who hurt my friends. My goal is to become the next generation of sannin. I also would like to rebuild my clan. (Sneaks a look at a certain pinkette who found her hair very interesting at the moment)."

"Ah, what an interesting team I have here. Well, tomorrow you three will be taking a survival test. If you pass you can call yoursleves official gennin, if you don't pass then you will be sent back to the academy and try again next year."

"EH!"

Even though the trio knew about this they decided to not cause any suspicion, they would tell the Hokage though.

"Yep! Now I will see you three at training ground three at seven in the morning. I wouldn't eat anything unless you feel like puking it back up. Ja ne." And he was gone.

"I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Teme was nice enough to actually let me live with him."

"More like you annoyed him to the brink where he gave in to your whining," Sakura replied. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Ja!" And she too was off.

"Alright! We're having ramen for dinner tonight!" cheered Naruto.

"Actually Dobe, we are not having ramen for dinner. We will be having something **_healthy _**and doesn't have ramen in it."

Naruto had a horrified expression on his face.

"No! Teme!"

* * *

**Kimi:** Please read the memo up top if you haven't already, it is extremely important and so that you all won't get frustrated with me changing my penname. If you want more details to why I'm changing it, just send a PM and I will answer. Thankiez and hoped you all liked this chapter :)


	4. Beating Kakashi and Passing

**Kimi: **Hello~ I feel so carefree today~ Anyways, here is the next chapter to Making A New Future, I love how some people give me some advice, oh and just so you know Anko is gonna show up in this, so prepare! Lolz, ok, for the poll thing that I talked about in the last chapter, I have been getting some PMs saying that I should change my name, and I will, this time I have more choices for you to pic. So if you review put your choice into your review if you please. Now, ok, my brother, Hidan as you all know, is on a mission with his partner. I don't know when he will be back so I decided to let some of my friends help out with the review. If you have at least chatted with me afew times and you would like to say the disclaimer then send me a review or message and I will do that :)

**koreangirl1234:** Hi hi! Shellipopz!

**Kimi:** Hello my korean friend since seventh grade :)

**Linda Chicana:** Yo! Zei is in the house and is hyped up on SUGA!

**Kimi:** ok you two, ready to do the disclaimer?

**koreangirl1234, Zei-chan: **Yup!

**Kimi: **ok, and go!

**koreangirl1234, Zei-chan: **Kimi/Shellipopz does not own Naruto, or any songs that may pop up.

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Three**

**Written By: Kimi**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

The next day Sakura was at training ground three waiting for her two team mates and sensei. Seeing as she was earlier than Sasuke she went to take a quick nap. Later, Sakura awoke with a start. Pressing her fingertips to her lips she frowned. Who the hell kisses a sleeping person, and on the mouth? Shaking her head she went to check if anyone was with her. Nope, wait, here comes the bickering duo. Soon Sasuke and NAruto were near Sakura and were bickering away. Of course Sakura only caught snipits.

"...Healthy my ass!" Naruto said this angrily waving his fists in the air.

"Hn, at least I won't die early."

"Ramen is healthy!"

"Tomatoes are better."

"Eww! You do know tomato is a fruit, right?"

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure Sasuke knows that, if he didn't than we have a problem. So, what are you guys arguing about?" Sakura asked.

"I forced Naruto to eat something other than ramen for dinner and breakfast," Sasuke said.

"Let me guess, it had tomatoes in it?"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan! You should have been there! Teme practically forced the monstrosity down my throat!"

The pinkette only rolled her eyes. Soon the boys went back to their bickering, not noticing that Kakashi had arrived and was looking quite amused. The silver haired ninja looked over at Sakura who shook her head. As if to say, 'Too-lazy-to-tell-you-and-not-really-important.'

"Ahem!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see their sensei setting down a timer and pressing it.

"Your survival tests starts now, oh and don't worry about going all out, you won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be saying that sensie. After all, we did manage to splatter you with paint and have an egg drop from above onto your **_gray _**hair," teased Sakura.

Inside Kakashi had to repress himself from getting into an argument with Sakura, seeing as she already got him.

"Ok, good luck."

Three blurs left the area around Kakashi.

"Hm, at least they know how to hide."

To not make it too suspicious, team seven deicded to do things similar to last time, but towards the end they would attack at once. Naruto jumped out of the bush he was hiding in and attacked Kakashi straight on, said person couldn't get his precious porn before Naruto came. Soon Naruto idiotically got himself 'trapped' and was currently hanging upside down with a rope tied onto one of his ankles. Next was Sakura, Kakashi put her into a genjutsu, this time the image was different and really did affect Sakura. Not letting it get the best of her she broke free, earning an eye crinkle from the silver haired hottie-ahem! I mean man. _(_**Inner Kimi:** _a very sexylicious man *drools*)._

Before Sakura could recover, however, Kakashi disappeared to only face against Sasuke. Not realizing that the other two were watching from a nearby tree, Kakashi focused on fighting against the above average gennin. Soon Sasuke used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu (I'm horrible at jutsus so please forgive me). Surprising Kakshi, but the silver haired man just shook it off and went on attacking Sasuke. As Kakashi was about to pull the last move, an orange and pink blur were at Sasuke's side. This time Kakashi stopped and stared at the three of them.

"Impressive. Did you three already figure out the real meaning for this test?"

"Of course, but Sakura-chan was the one to help us figure it out," Naruto grinned, then his face got serious. "Prepare to be beaten Kakashi sensei."

Soon Kakashi found himself dodging the attacks made by Naruto and Sasuke as he tried to locate Sakura's position. Before they knew it the timer had rung, signaling that the test was over, and Kakashi still had the bells. Heading to the wooden stumps where the bentos lay, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat as Kakashi stood in front of them. A serious expression doned his features.

"You three have failed to retrieve the bells, but you managed to figure out the true meaning to this test, for that I'm impressed."

Then he disappeared, startling the three 'gennin'. He reappeared behind Naruto and put a kunai to his neck, making it hard for the blonde to get free.

"Sasuke, kill Sakura or Naruto dies," Kakashi said this with seriousness.

Sasuke frowned at this and sighed. He came behind Kakashi and placed his own kunai against his neck. "Let go of Naruto or you die," was Sasuke's response.

Kakashi let go of Naruto, but then put three kunais to Sasuke's neck, he faced Naruto. "Naruto, choose, Sasuke or Sakura?"

"Don't need to," 'Naruto' poofed and was found to be holding two shurikens and a kunai at Kakashi's exposed back and neck.

Kakashi then let go of Sasuke and let out a satisfied grunt, but he wasn't done yet. He casually came over to Sakura and pushed her against the nearby tree and made a minor version of chidori in his left hand. He placed the twittering ball of chakra close to Sakura who was wide eyed. Kakshi made a note seeing how Naruto and Sasuke had a dangerous aura appear around them when he did this. He mused how they were very protective of the pinkette, the only female on their team.

"Now, what would you boys do if I hit Sakura with the chidori?"

"I would kick your ass to the next century and back again," Sakura answered, even though the question wasn't meant for her. "Now, if you don't remove the twittering nuisance I will be kind enough to only break you arm in seven different places."

Kakashi chuckled, but he knew that Sakura wouldn't go back on that threat. How? Well, a feeling and the fact that Sakura was eyeing the places she would break his left arm. He aimed chidori at one of the stumps which blew up into pieces.

"You all pass, congratulations. You're the first team to have passed my test. I will meet you here at seven tomorrow with your first mission. Rest up and see you later, Ja!" and he was off.

"We passed, but in a different way this time," Sasuke said.

"Well what'd you expect? We knew what he would do," Sakura said. "I'll see you boys tomorrow, and let Naruto have his ramen. Ja ne!"

"Yes! Ramen here I come!"

Naruto dragged the cursing Uchiha to Ichiraku where he would eat fifty bowls of his well deserved treat.

Kakashi entered into the room full of jounin and the Hokage.

"Team seven has..."

The others leaned in to hear the news.

"Has passed."

"No way!"

"You serious?"

"What's they do?"

"I'm guessing they threatened his precious porn."

Murmurs of what could have happened filled the room.

"Actually, they defeated me by knowing my true intentions of the test and having each other's backs. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to soak into a nice hot bath and hopefully ease all the pain I received," Kakashi left and the room was once again quiet.

"I wanna meet this team now."


	5. Mission With A Twist pt 1

**Kimi: **Ok, here is the fourth chapter to Making A New Future. Also, I am sure you all know that I can't stay on one story for long. Well, Another story will be published, but don't worry. I WILL continue this. I just got an idea when I was re-reading one of my favorite authors: SilverEyedShinobi (did I get that right?) story called the Fifth Element, I suggest you go read it and she has the first two chapters to the sequel out so check it out. Anyways, enjoy the fifthe chapter. It may be a bit short, sorry.

**Lee:** the youthful Kimi does not own Naruto, or any songs unless she says so!

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Four**

**Written By: Kimi**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

The next day was the cat mission. Naruto had been the one to catch it once again, and like the last time he was scratched up. When he gave, more like forced, the struggling feline into the woman's arms he grinned evily at the cat. Sakura was feeling sorry for the poor kitty, but NAruto and Sasuke despised the thing, because both received many scratches from said animal.

"Ok, next we have baby-sitting, takin-"

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Naruto. Some things just never change.

"I want to do harder missions old man! I'm tired of doing chores that were meant for people who can't fight the bad guys!"

"I agree with the dobe," Sasuke said, earning a few shocked looks towards him.

"I believe Naruto and Sasuke are right. Hokage-sama, not to be asking for much, but do you have at least a C-ranked mission?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Her cuteness in saying this made a few males think 'kawaii' beforerealizing what she said. First Sasuke agrees with the 'dobe' then Sakura agrees and doesn't even squeal over Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to fangirling over Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Sakura, being the genius she is, made a cover up in only a second. She suddenly dropped down to the ground in an 'unconscious' state, then slowly getting up while groaning a bit.

"Itai! Eh, Hokage-sama? Iruka sensei? Kakashi sensei? SASUKE-KUN? What are you people doing in my house?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

_'Man, she could be an actress if she wanted,'_ both Sasuke and Naruto thought.

"Sakura? We just got done with our mission in retrieving a cat and are now receiving the next mission," the Hokage said.

"Oh, then how come I don't remember?"

"Ah...nevermind, I would like to speak with you after this. Now, as for getting a harder mission, I do have a C rank mission that just came in. A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna would like to be escorted to his home in the Mist village. There won't be any major ninja attacks, but still be on your guard. Tazuna-san! You can come in now!"

In came an old man taking a swig from his canteen. He eyed the three gennin in front of him and scoffed.

"These brats are gonna be the ones to take me back home? There's an emo kid, a goofy-looking short kid, and a pink haired brat! You expect me to trust them in getting me home safely?"

Suddenly, a dark aura was surrounding the said pink haired 'brat', as Tazuna so kindly put it.

"Do you have a problem with my hair?"

"Yes, you dyed it."

"Oh, I'll show you died!"

Sakura launched at the unsuspecting man, only to be caught by a boy around the age of fifteen. He had long black hair tied up in a bun and a girly face.

"Sorry miss, but I doubt attacking clients are allowed," the boy smiled.

Sakura went wide eyed, but then shook her head. She then started blushing profusely.

"U-um, c-could you pl-please let me d-down now?" she stuttered, of course she was acting.

"Sure, but don't go attacking Tazuna-san."

"Ah, so you are Haku?" the Third said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, " Haku bowed. "I am helping Tazuna-san in building the bridge. I hope you don't mind that I will be joining him and his escorts."

"No, not at all. Team seven your mission begins after you are done packing," the Hokage announced.

Bowing, team seven, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Haku leave the building.

"I'm gonna go and pack, meet you boys at the gate," Sakura said hurriedly as she sprinted to her house.

"What's wrong with the brat?" Tazuna asked as he took another swig from his drink.

"I believe she is crushing on Haku," Kakashi chuckled.

At this Sasuke glared at the pretty boy while Naruto was looking quite amused seeing his best friend slash team mate getting jealous. Ever since he came back he was crushing on Sakura, but she didn't notice, seeing as how Sasuke hid it so well, except from his ramen loving best friend.

"Ok, meet at the gates in fifteen minutes. Haku, until then go with Naruto and Sasuke, Tazuna-san, please come with me."

* * *

**Kimi:** Bet you didn't see Haku coming did ya? Just so you know he is still working for Gato, but undercover as one of the bridge builders to help Tazuna. He will be getting into a few verbal fights with Sasuke over the pinkette on team seven. Hope you all enjoyed ^_^


	6. Telling The Hokage

**Kimi: **Ok, here is the fifth chapter to Making A New Future. Thanks to all those who reviewed! And to clear up some confusion, Haku is not from the future. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are just trying to lay low for a while, they will however keep Haku alive, and even Zabuza if they can get to him before Gato does. Thanks for the reviews, yet again ^_^ I enjoy reading them, it somehow like a weird story :)

**Lee:** the youthful Kimi does not own Naruto, or any songs unless she says so!

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Five**

**Written By: Kimi**

**XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX..x..XxX**

After Sakura finished packing she went back to the Hokage's office, pack on her back. Knocking she entered and smiled at the nice breeze that was filling the room.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Sakura, earlier you said that you didn't remember what happened before you 'woke' up."

"Oh, I have this spirit in me, well, I think it is a spirit, that I dubbed Inner Sakura. She looks like me and acts differently than I do, sometimes."

Two figures walked into the room, the third lagging behind.

"Uh, Haku-kun, would you mind if you meet Kakashi sensei and the teme at the gates?" Sakura asked as she went close to Haku, making him blush a bit.

Clearing his throat he answered, "Th-that is fine." He left in a poof of smoke.

After closing the doors, windows and making sure they placed a sound proofing jutsu around the room so no one could hear what they were talking about, Naruto spoke.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan and Teme have something to discuss with you."

"Oh, and does this have to do with you three being from the future?"

A loud slap was echoed in the room with two yelps following after.

"Itai! Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura."

"Just making sure that we weren't dreaming," Sakura said innocently. "How did you find out?"

"Would you three believe me if I said that the people who sent you back in time came to me as I was sleeping to tell me?"

"Oddly enough, yes," Sakura answered.

"Good, I am assuming that earlier Sakura was just acting, but I am curious to know more of this Inner Sakura you speak of."

"Tsut me, she has a worst temper than I do," Sakura said.

"And that's saying something," Naruto grinned. Another slap was made so that both cheeks had a matching red hand print.

"Ah, you three can tell me all about her after your missiona and more of this mission you gave to yourselves. For now I believe you need to meet up with Kakashi-san and the other two," the Hokage smiled.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hn," was the awesome vocabulary that Sasuke has.

Dragging the Uchiha with them the other two left hurriedly to the gates of Konoha. The Hokage sighed as he undid the jutsu around his room and looked at his paper work.

"For some reason this pile looks a lot bigger than before. Time for my break," the Hokage muttered.

* * *

**Kimi:** I know this was way shorter than normal, but this is sort of a fill in for a bit. The next chapter won't be for a few days, seeing as tomorrow I'm going to New York City then coming back the next day, Friday. Until then, Ja ne!


	7. Note to Readers & Reviewers

**Dear Readers and Reviewers,**

_I'm sorry, but the next chapter to Making A New Future will be postponed, due to something evil called Writer's Block._

_I'm sorry if you were all expecting a new chapter, but I'm seriously stuck on what should happen next, because I don't want to seem too rushed or too slow. Again, sorry, but I will make sure to keep on writing this story until the last chapter. _

_Thank you,_

**The MysteriousRed**


	8. Mission With A Twist pt 2

**The MysteriousRed: **I am back and with a new chapter. I believe this is the sixth one, if I'm not mistaken. I hope you all enjoy and if it seems rushed, sorry, but how else will the story move on? :D Enjoy.

**Tsunade: **The MysteriousRed (Sukai/Kimi, mostly Sukai) does not own Naruto in any way or form. She wishes, but sadly this wish didn't come true. Can I have my sake now?

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Six**

**Written By: Sukai**

****

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived at the front gates before Kakashi had. Not surprisingly. Sakura, of course, knew the main reason why he was always late. The pinkette walked over to chat with the current guards for the day. Haku was seen stealing glances at Sakura, Sasuke was trying his hardest not to pummel the fifteen year old into the ground for doing so. And Naruto, well, somehow he was eating a cup of freshly made ramen, which had come out of nowhere, and Tazuna was busy drinking his alcohol while mumbling about being escorted by a bunch of kids.

This was the same scene that the Copy-Cat Nin, Kakashi, arrived to. Naruto had yelled out that he was late, thus causing Sakura to end her conversation with teh guards and to walk over to them. Somehow, to ALL the males, she looked like a model. A twelve year old model that would make sixteen year old models jealous. Anyways, Sasuke made sure to stay inbetween Haku and Sakura and glared at him everytime he went to look at the adorable pinkette.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, then let's head out. Halfway there we will set up for camp and then early the next morning we will continue. Has everyone brought their sleeping gear?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"Then let's move out."

The team, plus it's client and Haku, made their way beyond the village boundaries and, like last time, Naruto was grinning and looked around excitedly.

"Naruto, why are you grinning so much?" Sakura asked.

"Because, this is the first time that I have traveled out of the village," answered the blonde.

**_'Of course you have,'_** Inner Sakura commented.

_'Hello old friend,'_ Sakura said.

_**'Hey. So, tell me why you are back in your twelve year old body? At least we kept our chest size,'**_ Inner Sakura said.

_'I died, same with Naruto and Sasuke, we got sent back in time to try and make a better future for Konoha. And for some reason, I knew you were gonna make that kind of comment,'_ Sakura answered.

_**'Well, duh! I'm gonna go sleep now. call me when you need me.'**_

_'Ok, sleep tight.'_

Inner Sakura disappeared into her little door which probably led to her room. Sakura then returned her attention to the world that she was currently in. Glad that no one caught her conversing with her mind she went to scout ahead, not before telling Kakashi first.

While looking around Sakura noticed the puddle up ahead and smiled. This time, she is gonna act like the kid she should be. She went back to her team and told Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi of what she saw, minus the part what she planned to do to the puddle. When arriving near the spot, Kakashi tensed slightly while Naruto and Sakura made sure that Haku and Tazuna would stay out of harm's way. Sasuke silently activated his Sharingan and deactivated it, confirming that the two people inside the puddle were the same from the last time. Taking his place behind Sakura, Sasuke nudged her to go out with her plan.

"Ooh! A puddle!" Sakura squealed in delight, "I love puddles!"

She ran over to the lone puddle and began splashing around in it. Hearing the grunts of pain coming from the two hidden in it. Giving one final splash she slowly made her way over to the group, a cute, child-like smile graced her heart shaped face. But just as she turned her back the two ninjas that were hiding in said puddle jumped out and wrapped their chains around both Kakashi and Sakura. They pulled on Kakashi's chains and said man was torn into pieces.

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled out the three gennins, trying to make it seem like they didn't know that was gonna happen.

Before pulling on Sakura's chains, one of the males said, "This is for jumping on our heads ya little brat." And with a tug, Sakura too was torn to pieces. This time Naruto and Sasuke made a believable yell, "Sakura!"

* * *

**The MysteriousRed: **Hope you all liked :) It may be short and I'm sorry, but I had to leave it there. I was getting hungry, lolz ^_^ Anyways, thanks for readin'. Oh and those who want to read a story about Sakura being Gai's daughter (adopted) please check out Might Gai's Little Girl by Pokeynater. It is really good and ake her poll to find out who Sakura will be with! I'm rooting for Shikamaru and Gaara :)

Also, check out SilverEyedShinobi's The Fifth Element and the Fifth Element: On Tour stories. It is really good and very hilarious. Trust me, you will be laughing through each chapter, well, most of them, cause some are a bit sad. :( But still funny :)

Another story to check out is Killzyou's stories The Cherry Blossoms Demon and Sakura and Akatsuki Holidays. Until next time, Ja!


	9. Mission With A Twist pt 3

**Tsunade: **Sukai doesn't own the Naruto series. If she did, she would also be in it and the president of Shino's fanclub. :)

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Seven**

**Written By: The MysteriousRed**

Sakura felt as the chains tore through her, but made no move to create a clone to replace her. She might as well use her clan jutsu instead of having it go to waste. Last time she used it was on her first solo mission just before Sasuke came back to the village. Of course, that was when she found out about her clan's jutsu. Heck! She didn't even know anything about her clan until after her mission.

She saw as her team mates, Haku, and Tazuna stare in shock as Sakura fell to the ground. She healed herself without causing any attention, well, any that she didn't want, and once she was finished she went to making the hand seals for the jutsu. Finishing up on the last one, Sakura felt her body get lighter all of a sudden. Opening her eyes and looking at her hands she grinned, the jutsu had worked yet again.

She felt the others fighting, except for Tazuna and Haku. Kakashi had come out once realizing that it was the real Sakura getting torn up and not a shadow clone. After standing up, the pinkette glided over to the oblivious group. Sasuke and Naruto didn't know of her clan jutsu, and that was because she fogot to tell them that. Oh well, they'll know now.

Sakura made seals for an ordinary genjutsu and watched as the two demon brothers (is that what they are called?) suddenly stop fighting. Although, Sakura was surprised that they would fall for something as a simple genjutsu. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a cry of pain. Looking over she saw one of the brothers fall onto the ground and positioned himself into a fetal position.

_'Uh, did I make the wrong seal or something?'_ she thought.

_**'Uh, Sakura, you used the genjutus that you and Kurenai had perfected,'**_ Inner Sakura said.

_'Ooops, huh. Now that I think about it, when was the last time I used a basic genjutsu?'_

_**'Beats me, but you might wanna dispell it, I think you tortured them enough.'**_

Sakura snapoped out of her thoughts and quickly dispelled the jutsu.

"Hm, and to think that they would have given us a challenge," Sakura muttered to herself.

"SAKURA-CHAN? AHHHH! GHOST!" yelled Naruto.

Getting annoyed with the yelling, Sakura aimed a punch to his face. But instead of making contact, her fist went right through him. She quickly pulled back and giggled. She had forgotten about her own jutsu. Before she could dispell it, however, she heard three loud thumps. Looking over, she saw Naruto, Haku, and tazuna on the gorund in a dead faint. She glanced up at the remaining two males and grinned.

"I'm not a ghost," was all she said before Kakashi did his eye crease and Sasuke smirked.

This confused Sakura. Shrugging she made the hand seals to dispell her family jutsu and was happy to say that she felt solid again. Although, she loved the feeling of being able to glide and feel light as a feather, or a cloud.

"So, should we keep on going, or wait until they wake up?" Sakura asked.

"We will keep on going, so, I will carry Tazuna, Sasuke will carry Haku, and Sakura can carry Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Umm, I'm not carrying Naruto, he drools," Sakura made a face.

"Then I'll carry the dobe and you carry pretty boy here," Sasuke said.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke said pretty boy!" Sakura giggled.

Seeing his glare she stuck out her tongue and swung the unconscious pretty boy, a.k.a Haku, onto her back and followed Kakashi with Sasuke walking next to her.

"Hmm, for some reason, I have a feeling that we are forgetting soemthing," Sakura said out loud.

"Oh well, whatever it is must be harmless," Kakashi called as he read his orange covered book and carrying the old bridge builder, who was slung over the copy-nin's right shoulder.

"Ok."

- Back to the Demon Brothers -

The two males were in their fetal positions and mouths hanging open in a silent scream as their eyes were tightly closed.

Two people in black cloaks with printed red clouds killed the two before they got out of their shock and looked into the direction in which team seven, Haku, and the bridge builder left.

"So, Pinky was kinda cute. What'd you say?" A tall man with blue skin and what appears to be a giant, _moving_ sword, wrapped in badages grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Hn," was all the other person said.

"You're no fun, ya know that Itachi? Besides, I think that was your little brother with her and the copy-nin Kakashi, too!"

"Kisame."

"Right, get the Kyuubi, then we can play with your little brother and his cute friend, but Sharingan Kakashi, what do we do with him?"

"I'll take care of him, you will stall my foolish little brother and his pink haired friend, but do not kill him," Itachi said.

"Fine with me, as long as I get some fighting in," the blus shark man, Kisame, said.

The two men disappeared, leaving two dead males in their wake.

* * *

**The MysteriousRed: **The idea for the Haruno clan jutsu was inspired by the reviewer angel897, instead of an angel spirit, Sakura turns into a spirit-like, uh, whatchamacallit. Sorry, but I forgot what I was gonna type ^_^; But anyways, it is an ancient Haruno clan jutsu (that I made up of course) that allows the user to become like ghost-spirit-person. Well, hope you enjoyed this :)


	10. Zabuza, Swinging Trees, Fainting Oh My!

**Tsunade: **Sukai doesn't own the Naruto series. If she did, she would also be in it and the president of Shino's fanclub. :)

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Eight**

**Written By: The MysteriousRed**

Team Seven, their client, and Haku finally made their way across the river and were almost to Tazuna's house. Naruto and Sasuke kept glancing at the pinkette who was humming softly to herself. Then onyx eyes met bright blue eyes. Naruto just shrugged and Sasuke sighed. Sakura then stopped. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she was glaring at one area in front of her.

"Duck!"

As if like a game of dominos, they all went down. First Sakura, then Kakashi, Tazuna, Naruto, Haku, and lastly, Sasuke. The tree behind them was pierced with a rather large sword. A man that looked quite evil stood ontop of it. Smirking down on the rest of them. Everyone, except for Tazuna, saw his gaze linger on Haku. Haku just stared back at him, as if they were sending each other mental messages, which they probably were.

"Momichi Zabuza," Kakashi stated.

"So, I'm known by the famous Copy-Cat Nin Kakashi, eh?" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Wow, for a rogue nin, he sure seems like the type to go after little boys, ne?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ears, unfotunately for them, Zabuza heard.

"I am NOT gay!" growled the missing nin.

"Sure, and I'm the daughter of Orochimaru and loves to make out with snakes in her free time," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, you do seem like the type to go after little boys, like you're some sort of pedophile."

Zabuza glared at the twelve year old female in front of him. He then smirked.

"So you think you are tough?"

"I don't think."

"Oh?"

Sakura smirked, "I know I am."

"Oh really? Tell me, what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, the princess of the Haruno clan."

"The Haruno clan? Never heard of them."

"No one has, they only them as a civillian family residing in Konoha. But, if you rearrange the letters in ther name you get Hanuro."

"So, you are the spirit holder. Interesting, I might actually consider keeping you as a pet."

At this Sakura frowned.

"I don't like being a pet. I'm human ya know."

Zabuza only smirked, unable to see that Kakashi had taken the time to get behind the swordsman. Haku, however, saw this and threw a handful of senbons at the masked jounin.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at the girly looking boy.

"So you are a spy," Sasuke said.

"Of course, although, I'm happy that I was a spy for this group. Sakura-chan is quite a looker. And not only that, she's a princess."

"I'm a princess, yes. But no way in hell do I act like one!"

Sakura lunged towards Haku and aimed a non-chakra induced fist to his chest. At the last second, Haku had dodged and was standing next to Zabuza. Smirking Sakura used her strength, not the one Tsunade taught her to use, and pulled a rather large tree out that was next to the one with Zabuza and Haku. She swung it around like an over sized baseball bat and made contact with the other tree, thus, resulting in having that tree and those around it to be knocked down. Placing the tree back in its place and healing the roots, Sakura turned back to the others.

"Now, do I act like a princess?"

Numbly, Tazuna, Haku, and Zabuza shook their heads. Before anyone could do anything Zabuza fainted. Seriously. He out right fainted, along with Haku. Although that didn't surprise anyone much. I mean, he looked so girly! Anyways, two figures hidden in the shadows grabbed Zabuza and Haku and disappeared. Sasuke tensed and his sharingan activated. Naruto growled and his once blue eyes were stained red. Sakura just grinned like an idiot.

_'Maybe, we can change more than what is needed to have a better future,'_ thought Sakura.


	11. Sakura PMSing and Her Secret Companion

**Disclaimer: **_**The MysteriousRed **_doesn't own the Naruto series. If she did, she would also be in it and the president of Shino's fanclub. :)

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Nine**

**Written By: The MysteriousRed**

Team Seven, Kakashi, and Tazuna warily made their way to Tazuna's house to his awaiting daughter and grandson. With every little noise that sounded suspicious to them they would tense. Sasuke and Kakashi would activate their Sharingan unconsciously. Naruto would growl and his eyes would turn red. Tazuna would nervously take swig after swig from his canteen, soon emptying it, making him even more nervous. Sakura just glared and chakra unconsciously made its way to her balled up fists.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura kept on glancing at each other. Whomever the two figures were, they didn't give off a very friendly aura. Sasuke had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind about one of the familiar feeling auras. Naruto was on the verge of figuring out who the two figures were. Sakura, she was pouting that too many things were changing and may have altered the future differently than they had expected. And she wasn't liking it one bit. Not. At. All.

With a frustrated growl she punched a nearby tree that was dying, thus making it crumble from the impact. The group immediately tensed and faced her.

"Let's hurry up. I think I'm starting my period." was all Sakura said.

The males slightly turned pink, sweat dropped, and rubbed the back of their necks at the little pinkette who was, apparently, PMSing.

Not wanting to get on her bad side during this time, the males picked up their pace and arrived at Tazuna's place in no time. Inner Sakura was in a pissy mood and she was feeling rather bloated and crabby. Sakura was feeling bloated, camped, and crabby. Not a very good combination if you asked the males and Inner Sakura.

"Father!"

"Ah, Tsunami! Where is Inari. Oh, these are the ninjas that were hired to escort me home." Tazuna said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Tsunami-san, I need a really big favor and I won't take no for an answer. Would you mind showing me to your restroom and would happen to have any pads lying around?" Sakura asked with crabbiness opozing from her aura.

"Ah, yes. The bathroom is up the stairs, take a left and the pads are under the cupboard." Tsunami smiled. She understood the pain Sakura was feeling. However, what she didn't know was that Sakura wasn't having her period. Nope. She just needed something that absorbed blood well. She needed to treat her wound she received from the future that didn't quite heal like her other wounds did.

Soon, all the others could make out was a pink blur almost running over a small child just to get to the bathroom. Then they heard a door slamming and her yelling out about being in pain.

The males, even the little child known as Inari, winced. Thanking Kami-sama for making thme males, well all the males in the house except for Inari. Tsunami just made her way to the kitchen to make some food.

- In the bathroom with Sakura and her ... uh, problem -

"Ugh! I am so pissed that this stupid thing didn't heal!" growled out a very angry (pissed) Sakura.

"Well, what did you expect? This thing is like a part of you, whether you want it to be or not. just be glad that you are still alive." said a small looking cat.

The cat was a silverish white color with bright jade eyes. Patches of pink fur were seen in the ends of the cat's ears, tail, middle of the forehead, and on each paw making it look like it was wearing pink boots. This cat was actually Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura is actually a cat demon. Not a demon like Shukaku or Kyuubi. No, Inner Sakura was a type of demon that can only be created by a certain person and is dubbed that person'e Inner self. However, Inner Sakura is the only Inner that can take a certain form outside of the creator's body. In this case, she takes the form of a very cute, yet very powerful, little kitten. And like some ninja type animals, she can communicate with everyone and they can communicate with her, but if she wanted to only talk to Sakura, she would meow.

"I'm sorry for bitching to you Mika. It's just that. Ugh! I hate Kabuto and his stupid bastard of a master."

"Don't we all." Mika (a.k.a Inner Sakura) rolled her eyes. She was currently playing ith a little fluff ball that she had just discovered.

"I know, I know. Well, I'm gonna head down now. So come back."

Sighing, Mika stood up and stretched, she hopped onto the sink and stared at the middle of Sakura's forehead where a silverish white diamond with a paw print of Mika's and Mika pounched and was now inside the little jewel that now became invisible.

Sakura brushed herself off and checked to make sure that the wound was bandaged correctly and made her way downstairs, grinning as if her PMSing wasn't happening.

Poor males of team seven, Tazuna, and Inari. Good luck.

* * *

**The MysteriousRed: **So sorry that this took a while. I know you all must be mad that I have deleted both Nakamari Tori and Just An Ordinary Girl. I was re-reading them and wasn't feeling the imagination. So I will now spend my time writing up chapters for this story. Hope you all understand and tell me what you think of it. Flames are welcomed, for I really don't care how suckish my writing or story is. I will read the flames and smile, they are actually pretty funny to read. :)

Until next time, Ja ne! :)


	12. Short Conversation & The Truth revealed

**Disclaimer: **_**Night Fangz **_doesn't own the Naruto series. If she did, she would also be in it and the president of Shino's fanclub. :)

* * *

**Making A New Future**

**Chapter Ten**

**Written By: Night Fangz**

The scene Sakura arrived to made her do a double take. At first, she thought she had entered another demension of sorts. Then she realized that it was a side effect to having Mika returned to her body. Shaking her head to get rid of the feeling Sakura looked back up. Sighing in relief she made her way over and sat down in the empty seat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Before she could eat she felt someone staring at her, looking up she saw Inari, the kid she almost ran over.

"Can I help you with something?"

Inari just glared at her resumed eating his breakfast.

"Weird kid." muttered Sakura.

Upon having heard this Inari stood up, his face starting to turn red from whatever.

"How can a girl be a ninja? All of you WILL die! None of you know what it is like to lose your precious someone. And all of you will risk a female too?" he yelled.

After finishing up her soup Sakura stood up and placed her dishes in the sink. She returned to her seat and looked straight at Inari with no emotions showing.

"How would you know if we have or have not known what it is like to lose your precious someone?" she said calmly, "Sasuke-kun has lost his whole family to his older brother when he was little. Naruto never had parents and the villagers back home treated him like dirt. When he was little he would usually be found on the brink of death. He lost a family before even having one. I, like Sasuke-kun, have lost my whole clan to a rogue ninja that was drunk off his ass. He murdered my older brothers and my parents while they were having dinner. I, on the other hand, was forced to take my baby brother and hide in the secret compartment in my room. Now, thinking back on what you have said earlier, do you think we know what it feels like to lose people close to us? Tell me, who did you lose?"

It was silent for a few moments. During this time Sakura stood up and walked out of the house. Kakashi looked at her spot in shock, Naruto and Sasuke bent their heads down with sad expressions, Tazuna had dropped his precious alcohol filled canteen, Tsunami looked said at the spot Sakura used to be in, and Inari. Well, he had a shocked look on his face and he got up and ran after the pinkette.

"I did not know Sakura's family had been murdered." Kakashi spoke to break the silence.

"No one did. The Hokage wished to keep it a secret. Her last name isn't Haruno, nor is it Hanuro. It is actually Seiya." Naruto answered.

"But then how did she do the spirit technique the Hanuros are known for? Only true Hanuros are able to do that."

"She practiced everyday until she could get it right. She would practice from dawn until midnight, with very little chakra left. And she wouldn't eat enough nor sleep enough. She wanted to get the technique down so she could make her foster parents proud, considering she couldn't make her real parents proud. At least, that was what she always thought." Sasuke supplied.

"I believe that is the most you have said Teme." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up Dobe."

* * *

**Night Fangz:** This chapter was short, I know. Oh and just so everyone is warned this story will be left off at a cliffhanger and uh, well, just wait until the last chapter is out. It will probably be around the time when they meet the Sand sibs. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't really care for it, but I felt that Ineeded to put it in.


End file.
